Battle of Geonosis
| Afbeelding = 250px | conflict = Clone Wars | datum = 22 BBY | locatie = Geonosis | terrein = Grond & Ruimte | inzet = Bevrijden Kenobi, Skywalker en Amidala Verassingsaanval op de CIS | resultaat = Overwinning Galactic Republic Begin van de Clone Wars | aanvaller = Galactic Republic | aanvoeraanval = Mace Windu Yoda Ki-Adi-Mundi Obi-Wan Kenobi Cin Drallig | strijdkrachtaanval = ca. 200 Jedi 192.000 Clone Troopers 1600 LAAT/i Gunships 400 LAAT/c Gunship 2160 AT-TE Walkers 100 SPHA-Turbolasers 12 ''Acclamator'' Cruisers | verliezenaanval = Tarados Gon Coleman Trebor Sarrissa Jeng Tan Yuster Sar Labooda Fi'Ek Sirch Joclad Danva Ichi-Tan Micoda Sta-Den Eekin Talloze Jedi en Clones | verdediger = Separatists | aanvoerverdedig = Count Dooku Poggle the Lesser Nute Gunray General Grievous | strijdkrachtverdedig = Geonosians 1.000.000 B1 Battle Droids 100.000 B2 Battle Droids 3000 Droidekas 15.000 DSD1 Droids 4 LR1K Sonic Cannons 4100 Hailfire Droids 7500 Homing Spider Droid 268 ''Hardcell'' Transportss 41 ''Diamond'' Cruisers 60 ''Lucrehulk'' Ships | verliezenverdedig= Jango Fett Sun Fac 14 ''Lucrehulk'' Ships 6 ''Diamond'' Cruisers 117 ''Hardcell'' Transportss Talloze Battle Droids }} De Battle of Geonosis (Slag om Geonosis) was een gevecht dat zich af speelde op de planeet Geonosis, wat het begin betekende van de Clone Wars. Het gevecht speelde zich af in 22 BBY nadat Obi-Wan Kenobi op onderzoek uitging en gevangen werd genomen door de Confederacy of Independent Systems. Als een reactie hierop besloot de Jedi Order om Obi-Wan te gaan redden en stuurde ongeveer 200 Jedi naar Geonosis voor een reddingsactie. Hoewel de Jedi op Geonosis overrompeld werden door een leger van Battle Droids, wist Jedi Grandmaster Yoda op tijd te arriveren met een massief leger van Clone troopers, dat verzet bood tegen het leger van de Confederacy of Independent Systems. De Battle of Geonosis werd gemarkeerd als de eerste overwinning van de Grand Army of the Republic en één van de meest bekende in galactic geschiedenis. Aanvang Het universum was al geruime tijd in onrust na de veelvuldige aanslagen van een nieuwe separatistische beweging onder leiding van Count Dooku die zich wilde losmaken van de Galactic Republic en een nieuwe orde oprichten. Nadat Obi-Wan Kenobi op Geonosis de oprichting van de CIS had meegemaakt met de steun van verschillende economische grootmachten, bracht hij het bericht over dat op Geonosis de legers van de Separatisten stonden opgesteld. Door Emergency Powers kon Supreme Chancellor Palpatine meteen de hulp in roepen van het mysterieuze Clone leger dat op Kamino klaarstond om de legers van de CIS te beletten om Geonosis te verlaten. Yoda trok naar Kamino en Mace Windu nam een 200 Jedi mee naar Geonosis om Obi-Wan te redden. Arena Gevecht Offers Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker en Padmé stonden op het punt geofferd te worden aan wilde beesten in de Geonosis Arena. Een tijd later waren ze nog steeds in leven toen Mace Windu en zijn Jedi de arena binnenvielen. Wat ze niet wisten, was dat ze volledig overrompeld zouden worden door Geonosians en Battle Droids. In het gevecht in de arena sneuvelden talloze Jedi, net als de Bounty Hunter Jango Fett. De Jedi werden volledig overvleugeld en slechts een handvol Jedi kon stand bieden aan de overmacht. Droid Control Ship Een aantal Jedi, waaronder Ki-Adi-Mundi, Plo Koon en Aayla Secura, moesten ondertussen proberen om de Battle Droids uit te schakelen via het kanaal dat werd uitgezonden door een Droid Control Ship. Dat lukte, maar de Trade Federation had de les van tien jaar eerder op Naboo geleerd. Hun droids hingen niet langer meer af van één Droid Control Ship en de Jedi werden gevangengenomen en of gedood. General Yoda thumb|left|200px|Overlevende Jedi in de Arena Op het moment dat er nog slechts een handvol Jedi in leven waren, landde Yoda met de Clone Troopers van Kamino. Ze konden de overlevende Jedi evacueren en hen zo’n 20 kilometer verder naar het verzamelpunt van de troepen van de Galactic Republic brengen. Gevecht op de vlakte Na de evacuatie van de arena, vielen de legers van de Republic, de legers van de CIS aan die stonden opgesteld in de vlaktes van Geonosis. De legers stonden klaar om te worden verscheept doorheen het universum en waren niet klaar om het op te nemen tegen de Republic. De CIS leiders keken vol verrassing toe hoe de Jedi zo snel met een actief leger op de proppen kwamen en ze besloten om zo snel mogelijk de aftocht te blazen aangezien het merendeel van hun wapens zich toch al aan boord van hun schepen bevond. Enkel Dooku wist uiteraard waar de Jedi het leger vandaan hadden gehaald en kreeg van Poggle the Lesser de plannen mee van een nieuw en geheim superwapen. Langzaam maar zeker boekten de troepen van de Galactic Republic terreinwinst en werd de overwinning een feit. Count Dooku thumb|right|200px|Dooku vs Obi-Wan Dooku nam de benen en besloot zelf ook om Geonosis te verlaten. Hij werd echter opgemerkt door Anakin Skywalker en Obi-Wan Kenobi die hem vervolgens confronteerden. Dooku rekende echter keurig met hen af en indien Yoda niet was tussenbeide gekomen, had de Sith Lord Obi-Wan en Anakin gedood. Dooku vond opnieuw dat vluchten slimmer was dan te blijven vechten tegen Yoda. Outer Space Terwijl op Geonosis het grootste deel van de veldslag werd uitgevochten, woedde ook in de ruimte een gevecht tussen de ontsnappende schepen van de CIS en de strijdkrachten van de Galactic Republic en de Jedi Order. Besluit De Battle of Geonosis was een erge veldslag die het begin betekende van de Clone Wars. Aangezien het gevecht zowel voor de Republic als voor de CIS volledig onverwacht gebeurde, werd er weinig tactiek doorgevoerd in dit gevecht. De Republic slaagde niet geheel in hun opzet en talloze schepen en wapens van de CIS konden ontsnappen. Erger was echter dat talloze Jedi in een vrij nutteloze strijd waren gesneuveld in de arena. De CIS leiders, in het geheim geholpen door Grievous die zich nog niet publiek mocht bekendmaken, konden eveneens ontkomen om zo de strijd verder te zetten. Dooku rapporteerde aan Darth Sidious dat de oorlog was begonnen. Dit was volledig zoals Sidious het had voorspeld. Achter de schermen *Verschillende scènes uit dit gevecht haalden de uiteindelijke film niet, zoals de aanval op het Droid Control Ship, Clone Troopers op Speeder Bikes en de Corporate Alliance Tanks die terug werden opgevist voor Episode III *Tijdens het gevecht is er ergens een Shaak verborgen als easter-egg. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones Bron *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds *Attack of the Clones: The Visual Dictionary *Inside the Worlds of Star Wars: Attack of the Clones *Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels Geonosis Geonosis Categorie:Geonosis